Chūkin Komamura
| birthday = October 31 | gender = Male | height = 9'5" | weight = 665 lbs | blood type = | affiliation = Raian Getsueikirite | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Raian Getsueikirite Ichigo Kurosaki Hinata Matsumoto | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = (?) | education = | shikai = Tenyōgō | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Chūkin Komamura (狛村 忠勤, Komamura Chūkin) is a former Shinigami of the who is now teamed up with Raian Getsueikirite in the . Appearance Chūkin is an anthropomorphic wolf, and is somehow related to , the former captain of the 7th Division. Unlike Sajin Komamura, however, he has never been self-conscious about his canine appearance. He is the tallest member of his team, towering hight above all of them. His fur is jet black in color, which the same color as his gloves; his beard, however, is grey. He also wears shoulder pads similar to Sajin over his haori, which seems to be only a decoration, not a signal of his former rank, and large, plated black boots instead of sandals. Personality Known for his great strength, bravery and loyalty, Chūkin Komamura often served as the group's conscience in their endeavors as Shinigami. He is also known, however, for his incredible stubbornness and dislike of losing whether it be in battle or at a simple game of shogi. He is also a very shy person of few words, preferring to let team's leader, Raian, do most of the big talking or negotiations. He is very protective of the young Shinigami, and has stated that he would sacrifice himself for him without hesitation. As mentioned before, an important trait of Komamura’s is his loyalty, and a strong sense of honor and tradition, as shown by his dedication to his teammates and to Soul Society, despite no longer being in the . Chūkin also maintains keeping his past life secret from even those he trusts most, as he finds it painful to discuss and share. Like Sajin Komamura, Chūkin also appears to have a low opinion of himself, particularly his looks. When asked by Raian if he could help him with a problem, Komamura expressed his belief that he would be of little use – unless, of course, he needed someone threatened or a door bashed open. In contrast to his relative, though, Chūkin has shown himself to be extremely aggressive and angry when his temper is set off. Komamura is also shown to be one of the more intelligent characters in his group, as well as one of the most serious, rarely exhibiting humor. When he does so, his humor is very dry. He does, however, enjoy mocking his enemies. Plot World Court arc * Bon Voyage: The Foreign Lands Await! * Arriving in Yāolù: Strike the Heart of the Palace! * The Battle of the Emerald Palace Powers & Abilities : Komamura has excellent control of his sword, rarely having to use his Shikai, much less his Bankai. : His use of hand-to-hand combat is at a master's level. He is easily able to compete with more humanoid Shinigami, as they are smaller than him and his strength usually surpasses their own. He has shown the ability to kill with only his fists; and one punch at that. With only Hakuda, he took down an entire squad of Yāolù soldiers. Immense Strength: Due to his size and build, he is incredibly strong and can bring down most foes with one or two blows. His strength makes it easy for him to threaten someone and he often makes the joke that if his teammates come across a locked door, he could simply bash it down for them. He can easily lift twice his weight, though the limits of his strength are currently unknown. Once of his punches was shown to be strong enough to completely destroy the skull of an enemy Shinigami.Arriving in Yāolù: Strike the Heart of the Palace! : Chūkin has at least a basic knowledge of Kidō, as he used a number 63 Hadō with enough power to obliterate a large gate in Yāolù's Emerald City. Enhanced Senses: Because of his animal-likeness, he is seemingly in possession of superior senses. Animal Communication: It is also known that he is able to talk to animals. : Due to being a Bankai user, Komamura obviously has large reserves of spiritual energy at least at captain-level. : He is highly proficient with Shunpo, despite his build. Enough so to keep up with captain-level opponents. Zanpakutō Tenyōgō (天来擁護, Heavenly Vindication): It takes the form of a larger than normal katana with a purple hilt, and a cross-shaped crossguard. It is sheathed in a purple scabbard on his side. * Shikai: He hasn't yet been seen using his Shikai, so it's command, form, and abilities are currently a mystery. * Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Behind the scenes Komamura was inspired by the Wookiee race from Star Wars as well as Sajin Komamura from the Bleach universe. References Category:Ten Tailed Fox Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Male